Trouble in Hoboken
by starfire207
Summary: Sequel to New Allies, New Enemies. Audrey and Txdolly keep hearing about the penguin's 'New Jersey' nightmare and decide to go check it out for themselves. Txdolly is Yang and Yin- Chan's OC. Please just read the story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- A New Use for the Statue of Liberty

The tired penguins were woken up by a loud yell. "Up and at em! Everyone fell out of their bunks and landed pile up on each other. "Can't we get up a little later Skipper? We were up all night!" Kowalski complained. "Just because we were up hosting a family reunion doesn't mean we can waste our day!" Skipper lectured. "Who knew you had so many relative Audrey, Audrey?" The penguins tilted their heads towards the vacant bunk. A sheet of paper was taped to the wall. Skipper ripped off the paper of the concrete and said, "Kowalski analysis!" Kowalski quickly snatched the paper and started examining very closely; he started sniffing it and even licked a corner. "It appears to be 38% pencil lead, 42% Cedar tree fibers, and 20% Douglas Fir Bark." Kowalski answered. "We can go to the chimps for translation." Private suggested. "Good idea Private." Skipper complimented. Then his face turned stern and he raised his voice. "Men, move out!" Phil and Mason were having a game of chess when the penguins barged into their habitat. "I say!" exclaimed mason kind of annoyed. "We need you to translate this higher mammal!" Skipper demanded. He handed the document to Phil and the mute chimpanzee let out a rapid series of hand motions.

Mason started translating, "It says meet me at the Statue of Liberty I have something to show you, Audrey. Wait, I forgot you can't read. Just give the letter to the chimps. Wait, you can't read that either. Oh, whatever." "Men ready the submarine. We're headed towards liberty island." Skipper ordered.

Skipper's PoV

My men and I had arrived at Liberty Island but no one was there. It was dead silent. "Hi guys!" a voice rang out. I shouted in surprise whirled around to see a purple penguin laughing at me. "You should have seen the look on your face1" Audrey said still laughing. "Was this what the letter was about?" I demanded angrily. "It was all a joke?" "No!" she replied. "I really wanted to show you guys something. She started walking towards Lady Liberty and motioned for us to follow her. We took an elevator up the Statue. Since it was open today, we had to quietly sneak around. We came to a wall and Audrey placed a flipper on it and pushed. A little pedestal with binoculars on top rose from the ground. She walked over and put her eyes through the binoculars. A small part of the wall slid open and we walked inside. "This is..." Audrey paused for dramatic effect. "My HQ in New York."

The base was equipped with a TV, home furniture, and there was a large glass window which portrayed a stunning view of Manhattan. On a wall, hung a collection of swords (of course), nunchuks, bamboo shoots and strangely a ninja suit. I soon discovered we weren't the only penguins here. There was someone in the corner. I tackled her and start asking her my paranoid questions. "Are you from Hoboken?" I interrogated, shaking her back and forth. "Skipper get off her!" Audrey rushed over and pulled me off. "This is my friend Txdolly" she introduced. The peach colored penguin was slightly taller than me. She wore a black jacket, and dark shades. She had a wig on her head. "Sorry about that." I muttered. She got up brushing the dust off her and said "Its' ok." "Its' best if you leave now." Audrey suggested. I shrugged and my team and I headed out of the base.

Audrey's POV

"Where's this Hoboken zoo?" Txdolly asked curiously. I started to explain, "It's a zoo in New Jersey that the penguins are always calling the New Jersey nightmare. They make it sound so horrible." I then tried to do an imitation of Skipper. "I promised myself I would go anywhere but Hoboken! Now show me your war face1" I yelled with my flippers flailing. My friend nearly fell over laughing. "Should we see what it's like for ourselves?" she suggested. "We'll leave tomorrow night." I agreed. Then I added, "But don't tell Skipper or he's going to flip." We started packing for our trip to the so-called "New Jersey nightmare".

**HOOPLA! IT'S THE LONGEST CHAPTER I EVER WRITTEN! By the way, Txdolly is Yang and Ying- Chan's OC. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- We Enter the Night Portal of Hades (AKA Hoboken)

Audrey's PoV

Txdolly and I had packed for the zoo. We were wearing our ninja suits for stealth. I had packed my sword and of course a bottle of hot sauce. Txdolly had packed everything that a ninja could ever want. A samurai sword, nun chucks, ninja stars, and a deck of Card-Jitsu cards from club Penguin. I thought we were being a little over cautious, maybe even paranoid. But if Hoboken is as bad as Skipper thought, we should be ready. We snuck out the HQ in the Statue of Liberty and onto the island. "How are we going to get to New Jersey?" my friend asked. I walked over to the edge of the island and jumped into the water. I came to a wall and searched for a red button. I felt it against my flipper and pushed it. A submarine started floating to the surface and I swam after it. I broke to the surface of the water and let out a loud exhale. "Is that an Aqua Grabber?" Txdolly asked with a grin on her face. "Hop in. Its' a two penguin sub." I said. We both hopped in and started up the Aqua Grabber.

I learned one thing today. I'm not meant to drive a submarine. I had to veer to the side because I almost steered into a rock. The claw of the Aqua Grabber was knocked off when we nearly ran into a sunken ship. At one point, our sub nearly got shredded by a speedboat. I got out of the seat and handed the wheel to Txdolly and said, "Maybe you should drive." I got a glare from her and I added defensively, "I'm only a kid." She sighed and took the wheel. In twenty minutes, we arrived. We docked out sub on the shore and covered it with a box. We stared up at the gold and black sign that read "Hoboken Zoo". "You ready?" I asked. "Let's go." Txdolly replied. We waved our right flipper and our ninja suits vanished turning invisible. We headed into Skipper's Night Portal of Hades.

**PLEASE REVIEW. I THANK YOU FOR YOUR KINDNESS**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Raiding the Cheese Fountain

Audrey's PoV

Hoboken looks awesome. The marbled walls glistened in the moon light. The golden fences of the habitats looked like gleaming gold. We started our tour. I let my friend lead the way because she has a better sense of direction than me. In the reptile house, there was a huge yellow boa constrictor sighing contently in its sleep. I saw a tarantula exhibit and my skin started to crawl as I stood there paralyze in fear. "Come on." Txdolly nudged me and I followed her. We went along through the habitats and I read all the signs. There was a puffin, a walrus, the boa constrictor, a chimpanzee, and a lemur. I thought it was pretty empty for a large zoo. I continued to this as we walked through the zoo.

As we were about to exit, I spotted something spectacular. A huge cheese fountain was looming above me. Warm cheesy liquid spouted out of the center. Txdolly noticed me staring at something. She waddled over and asked "What are you looking at? Oh." She followed my gaze and we both marveled at the cheese fountain. "Did I ever tell you, you have beautiful cheese?" I muttered breathlessly. "What?" my friend asked. I saw her staring at me like I was crazy (which I am) so I said, "It's nothing. I was just flirting with the cheese fountain." "Right." She replied still staring. "We have got to get some." We declared quietly in unison.

I had salvaged a huge jar from the souvenir shop. As I waddled back to the fountain, I tripped and the jar went flying through the air, and would've made a loud crash onto the ground. I fit hadn't landed in a clump of bushes only making a faint rustle. I sighed and brought the jar back to the fountain and filled the whole thing with gooey cheddar cheese. We headed back to the Aqua Grabber.

As Txdolly and I were headed back into the Statue of Liberty, we were interrupted by a stern and angry voice. "Just what are you girls up to?" We whirled around to be surrounded by the penguins.

**Look, I know this chapter is short and somewhat lame. I had a bad case of writers block and tried to pull through. Anyway please review and tell me what you think. Thank you readers.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- All About Hoboken

Audrey's PoV

The penguins edged closer and Skipper repeated himself. "What are you girls doing?" "Would you believe us if we said we were doing E.P.F stuff and it was classified?" we asked in unison. "You two are on vacation and what is behind your back?" Skipper asked pointing to me. "Nothing." I replied slyly. Kowalski snatched the jar and started to analyze the jar while Txdolly and I stared nervously hoping he wouldn't run the trace correctly. Me and my bad luck. "This liquid is the cheese from none other than the fountain in Hoboken zoo!" Kowalski gasped. Skipper glared at me and I laughed nervously. "Why were you two in Hoboken?" Skipper asked sternly. "Get the smoke bomb ready." I whispered to Txdolly. "Got it." She whispered back. I reached into my pocket (remember Txdolly and I were wearing ninja suits) and brought a needle. Skipper eyes widened in fear and he yelped "Needle!" and fell over backwards. Txdolly's smoke bomb hit the ground and we were surrounded by the dark smog.

"After them!" Skipper shouted. We made our way out of the smoke and slid away. Rico was in close pursuit. He barfed out a grappling hook and fired it. The grapple got a hold of our feet and we tumbled back and were surrounded. Skipper waddled over started blabbing out random paranoid question, "What were you doing at that diseased riddled cesspool? You work for Hans don't you? How much information have you given to him?" "Shut it!" Txdolly yelled. I thanked her and stated, "We wanted to check out the 'New Jersey Nightmare' out since you guys say it's so horrible. I have one more question. Who is Hans?" Skipper angry look calmed down seeing that I was telling the truth and he finally asked, "Who's ready for a story?"

We all sat in a little circle to hear all about Hoboken. Skipper began, "Hoboken is a high security zoo that holds animals that are evil in some sort of way. It has the best security around. The only place that tops its security is Copenhagen." He shuddered when he said Copenhagen. I glanced at Kowalski for an explanation. "It's in Denmark." he said. "Aren't you public enemy # 1 there?" I asked. "Yeah." He replied. "Hans is the pathological puffin who gave me that status." Skipper remarked. Kowalski jumped in and said, "Also the whole zoo was once swapped out with android duplicated. Skipper perked up and asked, "Wait, did you girls get spotted by anyone in Hoboken?" We nodded our heads in unison and stated that we were activated a invisibility shield in our suits that time. "You wouldn't mind doing recons there for us will you?" Skipper requested. He then added, "So we know what Hans is doing over there?" Txdolly and I instantly excepted, eager for another mission.

Please review. Constructive flaming is accepted but please no cussing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Recon goes Wrong

The girls have been doing recons countless times. They knew the drill. They used the submarine into Hoboken (which Txdolly drove), sneak in and check the puffin habitat, and report back. Every time, they came back with a little jar of cheese. Usually Hans was up to nothing. He was just sleeping or going around trying to amuse himself. They had done it so many times , they didn't need the invisibility suits anymore. They quietly snuck in the zoo for the sixth time or so. "Or you girls in the zoo?" Skipper's voice came through their earpieces. "We have entered." The two agents whispered back and snuck into the gates

Audrey's PoV

We quietly walked through the gates quietly and moved stealthily around the zoo darting from wall to wall staying only in the shadows. We hid in a bush parallel to the puffin habitat. "We got visual Skipper." I whispered through the earpiece. "Excellent." Skipper's voice came back. "Now approach the habitat look for anything suspicious. Contact us if you're in trouble." We quietly moved in. We heard something like a clanging noise. It sounded like forging metal. We stepped closer when we heard a slithering sound. "Did you hear that?" I whispered nervously. My friend nodded in response. Out of the blue, a boa constrictor darted out of the shadows and started coiling around us. We struggled and squirmed but that only made the boa's grip tighter. A puffin also stepped out of the shadows. "Thank you for the help Savio." Hans said. "No problem." Savio hissed. "What do you want?" I asked annoyed. "We don't appreciate trespassers." Hans replied. As if on cue, Savio squeezed us into unconsciousness. I wonder what they're going to do to us, I wondered as I blacked out.

**Sorry if I hadn't updated in a while. I was reading Truth and Dares. I humiliated Skipper, Hans and Blowhole**

**Skipper and Hans: You made us fight in tutus!**

**Blowhole: You made me get married!**

**They grin and shout "Alliance!"**

**Me: O boy**

**Anyway please review and stay tuned. Meanwhile, I going to try not to get killed by a puffin, penguin, and dolphin**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Prisoner of a Pathological Puffin

Audrey's PoV

I woke up to found myself surrounded in darkness. I reached my hand out and I touched a vertical metal bar. I must have been in a cage or in a very strange snake digestive track. I can't really tell which one is worse. "Is that you Starfire?" a voice asked. "Yeah, it's me." I replied. "Where are we?" she asked. "You two are in my habitat, of course." A voice replied. The lights flickered on revealing a small lair similar to the penguins. A puffin stepped out of the shadows grinning deviously. "Nice place Hans." I blurted out. He turned to me in confusion. "Do I know you?" he asked confused.

Audrey: I heard about you from the penguins.

Hans: You work for them? Your spies!

Audrey: No. I'm just a friend of theirs. But yes, we were spying on you. Nice place by the way.

Hans: Why are you so calm?

Audrey: I went through this already.

"Anyway, I created an invention that is perfectly suited for revenge on the penguins." Hans declared triumphantly. "And that is?" Txdolly asked. He brought out a strange looking ray. I wonder if they cause as much of a disaster as Kowalski's invention. "It changes the victim into ants so they can just be smashed and stepped on. The downfall of the penguins will finally come!" said Hans laughing maniacally. He turned to us and said, "Since you're here, there will be no one to warn the penguins of their doom!" he exclaimed. The puffin started to head out the habitat but he poked his head back and said, "If I feel nice when I get back, I might even let you two go." With that, he left.

When I was sure he was gone, I pulled at my sword and started whacking the bars. There wasn't even a scratch on them. "Did Hans get your Card Jitsu cards?" I asked my friend. "No." she replied. "Try throwing the ice and fire cards at the bars." I suggested. She nodded and started throwing all the ice and fire cards at the bars. Flames and blizzards attacked the metal bars but the metal wouldn't budge. At one point I started gnawing on the bar to see if it would budge. "I suppose you lassies need some help?" a British voice called out. I tall penguin with green eyes stepped into the cave. "Nigel!" I exclaimed. He picked the locks of our cages and the door swung open. Txdolly quickly grabbed her spy phone and we teleported towards the penguin habitat.

**Anyway, the penguin, puffin, and dolphin didn't kill me! (Hans and Blowhole moaning on the floor) Skipper is in a corner with a needle pointing at him. I had to do something! BTW, Blowy let me borrow his segway! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I didn't know what to call the chapter. If you have an idea for it, review to me or PM me. Thank you!

Skipper's PoV

I was pacing back and forth in the HQ. The girls were not back yet should it take them to long? My brain told me I should trust them, and they could take care of themselves, but my gut was growling like crazy every time I thought that. I even considered going to Hoboken to see if they were alright.

My thoughts were interrupted by the blaring of our intruder alarm. "Intruder alert!" I yelled. My men and I clambered up the hatch and got into a fighting stance on the habitat. A shadow did a flip onto the ice flow. The shadow was holding a ray and was none other than… "Hans! What are you doing here?" I demanded. The devious puffin grinned and replied."I was greeted by two unwelcome guests and I decide to come here." I realized he must mean the girls so I shouted, "What did you do to them?" I asked outraged. Hans simply smiled and said, "They're perfectly fine. I would be more worried about your selves." He pointed the ray at us and said, "Behold! The Bug Zapper! It can change you into any insect so I can crush you like a bug literally. Suddenly, Audrey's voice called out, "You guys! Hans is going to turn you into…" She looked at the scene and said awkwardly, "I'm a little too late am I?"

Audrey's PoV

I stared at the scenario for the second time. Hans was pointing a ray at the penguins, and Nigel, Txdolly, and I stood there frozen in shock. Suddenly, an idea pops into my head. I catch Kowalski's eye and mouth the words 'stall him', glancing at Hans. He nods and asks, "Hans, did you use Macguffian 239 for the ray? How many watts did you need to get it running? Can you make a Cappuccino with it?" he continued on with his intellectual questions. While Hans pondered over them, I quietly unsheathed the sword and threw it at the ray. The sword made direct contact and sent the bug zapper flying into the ground cut clean in half. Hans backed up nervously. As he did so, Rico vomited a stick of dynamite and threw it at him. He went flying through the air shouting, "I'll be back!" "How did you get here?" Skipper asked. "Nigel busted us out I answered. "You know Uncle Nigel?" Private asked curiously. "It's a long story. "Txdolly and I responded as we led all the penguins down into the base to tell them what happened.

**Sorry about the bug zapper thing. I not the best at coming up with inventions. Anyway please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Introduction and Intrusion

Nigel, Txdolly, and Audrey had led the penguins down into their HQ to explain how the girls had met Nigel. Nigel started off, "When I was in a mission in Antarctica, I was attacked by a rather ferocious leopard seal. Audrey and Txdolly were in the area at that time and helped drive off the leopard seal. I had a gash at my side so they took me to Club Penguin and healed me. We have been friends since." "Also, he's the reason we know you!" Audrey added happily. Skipper spewed out the coffee he was drinking and exclaimed, "How?" "Simple." Audrey replied. She continued, "When we were still searching for Herbert, Nigel dropped by after a mission of his and told us about it." The penguins looked up to Nigel and he explained, "The time we were captured by the red squirrel." Audrey finished the story, "Anyway, he told us about you guys, so I was sent on a mission to New York and to Central Park!" The penguins' beaks hang suspended in air until Rico says, "Ooooohhhh." Txdolly broke the silence and announced, "I think we should be leaving now.

Audrey's PoV

I was sitting on the edge of the Statue of Liberty Island re-reading the Red Pyramid for the fifth time or so. I was staring at the words and would constantly laugh at the funny parts. This author is a genius, I thought. As I continued reading, my beak still glued to the pages, I heard a humming noise. A small chopper came into view with my 'favorite' puffin in it. "Will you guys ever give us a break?" I shouted over the noise. He reacted by firing a claw out of the chopper straight at me. I sidestepped and plunged into the waters of the New York Bay. I swam left and right dodging metal claws as they were firing into the water. One caught a hold of my foot. And I desperately tried to grab something in order to avoid being dragged up. My flailing flippers failed to grab anything and I shot out of the water and into the sky. I found myself dangling upside down face- to- face with Hans. I checked my watch and whined, "You're back already? It's only been for hours." He shrugged and the claw dragged me into the chopper.

**Cliff Hanger! Anyway, I actually did read the Red Pyramid four times or more. I highly recommend Rick Riordan books. Anyway, please read and review. Thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- A Get Together with Dr. Mammal Fish

Audrey's PoV

Hans wrapped my flippers together with duct tape and tossed me into the corner of the chopper. He went back to piloting the chopper. I look out the door and the glistening water is far below me. If I jumped, I would have smashed into a million of pieced scattered in the water. I couldn't see where he was heading so I asked, "Where are you taking me?" Without looking back, he replies, "Dr. Mammal fish would like to see you." I realized that he meant Dr. Blowhole and I stifle a laugh. "You call him Dr. Mammal Fish?" "Ja!" Hans replied. "He is a mammal that looks like a fish!" I rolled my eyes. I glanced out the window and saw the silhouette of Coney Island. I had to think of an escape plan and fast.

I looked down into the water below. It seems that Hans had lowered the chopper. It looked like you could jump in without dying. I quietly bit through the duck tape and snuck to the door of the chopper. I was about to jump when Hans tackled me and asked, "Where do you think you're going?" I grab his foot and he loses his balance and falls on his back. I jumped out of the chopper and went flailing through the air. The wind blew straight into my face, making my eyes water, and my cheek expand. I clasped my flippers together and dived into the water.

I stayed under the water, so I wouldn't be found. When I finally resurfaced, I found myself on the shore of Coney Island. I quietly snuck around avoiding the patrolling army of lobsters. My luck had soon run out as I was caught in a snare and I found myself hanging upside down for the second time today. I reached for my pen, but a lobster spotted me. "Hey doc! We found her!" "Oh great." I muttered. Blowhole came into my view. He was grinning evilly. "Hello peng-yoo-in." he greeted. "It's so great to see you Dr. Mammal Fish!" I replied sarcastically.

Blowhole started his speech, "I have schemed for weeks for until I have finally found the perfect action of revenge. I..." "Yeah, yeah, yeah. You teamed up with another enemy of mine, can you just cut to the chase?" I interrupted. Blowhole looked confused and turned to Hans and asked, "What's with her?" "She's just a little moody." Hans whispered quietly. "Anyway, you will face the wrath of my old invention the…" Blowhole pressed a button on his segway. "Diaboligizer." He continued, "You will turn evil and destroy your own kind!" Blowhole let out his famous cackle. "Oh no you don't!" a voice called out. A ninja star went flying through the air and cut the snare that was holding me up. "Good to see you Txdolly!" I shouted overjoyed. The penguins and Txdolly were charging at the lobsters. I picked up a thick stick and joined the battle.

Lobsters were flying left and right. Txdolly would attack them with a kendo stick, the penguins were fighting with their flippers of fury. If I gave them one good whack on the head with a thick stick, they would crumple to the ground. Before long, all of the lobsters were on the ground moaning. Dr. Blowhole had already escaped swearing for another revenge. I caught Hans trying to sneak away but I shouted, "Oh no you not!" I gave him a good whack on the head and he fell to the ground, unconscious. "Team and girls I think this calls for a celebration. Who's up for snow cones?" Skipper asked.


End file.
